


Seventeen Days

by wayiiseelife



Series: Luca & Messer [8]
Category: Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior, S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: OTP Prompt: Isabella visits Luca at swat and just wanted to stop by because she missed him and they haven’t spent a lot of time together lately. (Thank you for the idea Chole!)
Relationships: Dominque Luca/Isabella Messer, Dominque Luca/OC
Series: Luca & Messer [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735159
Kudos: 2





	Seventeen Days

Title: Seventeen Days

OTP Prompt: Isabella visits Luca at swat and just wanted to stop by because she missed him and they haven’t spent a lot of time together lately. (Thank you for the idea Chole!)

Fandom: S.W.A.T. {2017}

Couple: Dominique Luca / OC

Notes: If you have any ideas for this couple, please comment with it! I am not sure how it turned out. But I like it and I hope you like it. Sorry that I have not been around, stupid laptop broke on me. Working on Chapter Four of Lost & Found.

\--- Seventeen Days ---

“Seventeen days.” BAU Team Leader Samuel "Sam" Cooper starts to speak. They are on the jet, heading back from a small town in Maine to Los Angeles, California. “It’s been a long time on the road. And we all appreciate you picking up cases as other teams have been down. Prentiss team is now up and running again, and after a few favours, we have been granted a bit of a vacation.”

Mick Rawson raises his head from his book, giving his partner who was sitting across from him a questionable look. “Coop,” Isabella Messer is the first to speak. “How long?”

“If everything goes according to plan,” Which it rarely does. “Two weeks.”

Isabella glances to Mick, who laughs a little. “I’m leaving the country.” Cooper lets out a chuckle. “I’m serious, Coop. You can’t call me back if I am somewhere in Europe.” 

“Just keep your phones on. You never know if they will call us back into the field.” 

“Yes.” Each team member replies.

The jet lands, each member makes their goodbyes after making bets when they will be called back into the field. Each of them putting a hundred down on the bet. Isabella leans pressing a kiss to Mick’s cheek. “Are you really running away to Europe?” She asks as they walk to the two parking space where their cars were parked.

“I’m thinking about it. Might be good to get away from the states for a while. Even if it a short while. What are you planning to do?”

“First, SWAT. Second, sleep. Third, maybe a vacation somewhere cold with Luca.” She smiles. She has missed him, deeply. There was only so much text messages, phone calls and Facetime can do. 

“You have fun.”

“You have fun, too. Keep me updated where you land.” Mick makes a face, then smiles before getting into his car and taking off. Isabella just grins, before throwing her bag into her backseat, starting the car and taking off.

She stops for coffee first, a Starbucks drive-thru. Something peppermint for herself and seven black coffees. When she arrives at SWAT headquarters, she is welcomed at the desk with a smile. Isabella feels bad that she couldn’t recall the woman’s name, “The squad in…?” Isabella asks.

“Yes, ma’am.” The young woman answers. “Would you like me to give them a warning?”

“Thank you but let me surprise him.” Isabella gives her a pleasant smile before moving to the work-out area. She watches for a moment, balancing the coffees between both hands. Isabella feels her lips turn into a smile as Dominque Luca throws a punch to David Kay. Must be a training day. The man nicknamed Deacon dodges the punch by inches, before throwing one back. “Come on, come on. Boxing? I thought you SWAT boys knew better, could do better!” She yells in her best Mick Rawson accent.

“Isabella.” Her names roll of the love of her life’s tongue. “Your back.” The gloves drop on the floor, before climbing out of the boxing ring. “When did you back? Why didn’t you message me?” He is by her side in a moment, grabbing the two four-cup coffee holders. Isabella thinks about how much she missed that smile. 

Deacon grins. “You’ve improved his mood in seconds, and brought us some coffee.” The older man plants a kiss on the woman’s cheek. “Welcome back, Isabella.” Deacon grabs the coffee from Luca’s hand, “I’ll go hand theses out.”

Isabella whispers, “Thank you, Deacon.” She takes a step forward, wrapping an arm around the man who stayed. “You alright ther…” She interrupted by a pair of lips pressing against hers. There is a slight giggle leaving her before deepening the kiss. When he breaks the kiss, there’s a small amount of laughter that leaves his lips. “I’ve missed you, Dom.”

“You didn’t tell me you were coming back.” He accuses. 

She bites her lip. “Didn’t know until we were on the plan and halfway through the country. The DC team is back in full force, doesn’t need anyone to cover for them. Are you happy to see me?”

“Very happy to see you.” He promises, his lips on hers once more. “Such a nice surprise. Missed.” Lips connect to her cheek. “You.” Lips connect to her nose. “So much.” Lips once more connect to her lips.

She laughs. “How much longer on your shift?”

“Twenty-two minutes.” 

\--- Seventeen Days ---

About an hour later, the couple was at their shared home. Isabella was on the couch, Duke laying on her lap. “I think he missed me more than you did.” She greets her boyfriend, who drops his bag at the door next to hers.

He leans forward pressing on his lips against hers, greeting her with a smile. “It is so nice to come home with you here instead of this dude, as much as I love him.” He pats Duke on the head, the very loved dog moving so Luca could take a seat next to her. He takes her hand in hand, rubbing a small circle in her skin. “You look like you are ready to drop dead.”

“It’s been a long two weeks.”

“Seventeen days.” He corrects her quickly.

Isabella raises an eyebrow. “You’ve been counting.” 

“It was the longest we have been apart since you have moved to Los Angeles. After seven days, I started counting. The phone calls, facetime and text messages helped but this…” He squeezes her hand. “Seeing you in person, I feel better than I have felt in ages.”

Isabella heads tilts, her face melting at his words. “I am so lucky to have you in my life. I love you. I love you so much.” She climbs on his lap, setting her head on his shoulder and his arms squeezing around her. Isabella sighs, her eyes closing. “I might fall asleep on you…this is the more relaxed I’ve felt since I have left.”

“Sleep. I’ll be here when you wake…” He promises.


End file.
